Gipsy Danger
Gipsy Danger 'is the titular character of the 2013 film, "Pacific Rim". Background Originally stationed at Anchorage, Alaska on July 10, 2017, Gipsy Danger is one of many created giant robots known as Jaegers as part of the Jaeger Program. Funded by Pan Pacific Defense Corps (P.P.D.C. for short), the Jaegers serve to combat the invading forces known as the Kaiju from a portal in the Pacific Ocean known as the Breach. Piloted by the Becket brothers, Yancy and Raleigh, Gipsy Danger acquired a total of four Kaiju kills within its first four years of being deployed. Then, on February 29, 2020, when deployed to fight the Kaiju Knifehead, Yancy was killed during the battle, leaving Gipsy heavily damaged and forcing Raleigh to solo-pilot the Jeager to kill the Kaiju. Raleigh was then able to pilot Gipsy just long enough to reach the shore before collapsing from the near-fatal mental strain of solo-piloting. Gipsy Danger was decommissioned after the fight, but in 2023 was brought back to the Anchorage Shatterdome to be repaired under the Mark III Restoration Program, supervised by its future pilot, Mako Mori. The following year, it would be moved to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, along with several other Jaegers as several Shatterdomes across the Pacific were being shut down. In 2025, Raleigh was brought back into the Jaeger Program and was reassigned to the rebuilt and improved Gipsy Danger with Mako as his co-pilot. Together, they were able to save Striker Eureka and kill two Kaiju during the Hong Kong Incident and assisted Striker in Operation Pitfall. Both Gipsy and Striker were heavily damaged during the final battle, but after a sacrificial move from Striker and killing Slattern, the first-ever Category V Kaiju, Raleigh and Mako managed to close the Breach by activating Gipsy's self-destruct sequence, ending the Kaiju war once and for all. Stats 'Attack Potency: Island Level (As a Jaeger, is designed to combat the Kaiju, all of which come from the Breach and can withstand the pressure energy of the Challenger Deep. Has a Power stat of 8.), Country to Large Country Level with Nuclear Vortex (Killed Slattern, who survived a nuclear explosion point-blank, with the nuclear purge. Gipsy's self-destruct was strong enough to close the Breach.) Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic (Given Gipsy's size, should be able to move at speeds faster than a regular human. Was able to react to and intercept Kaiju whilst completely submerged underwater, of which they can move at speeds anywhere between Mach 1.086 to Mach 6.354 underwater. Has a Speed stat of 7.), with Massively Hypersonic attack speed via I-19 Plasmacasters (The I-19 Plasmacasters fire charged plasma through a charged carrier rail. Electric ions in plasma propelled through a plasma engine can reach a speed of up to 180,000 km/hr or Mach 145.77.) Durability: Island Level (Survived the explosion from the nuclear bomb Striker Eureka set off while badly damaged. Has an Armor stat of 6.) Hax: Limited Ice Manipulation (Can eject coolant to freeze opponents) Intelligence: Average for Raleigh (No notable feats), Above Average for Mako (Mako is an officer of the PPCD J-Tech division), Above Average when Drifting (Minds are linked together while in the Drift) Stamina: Above Average (Rangers undergo intense combat training and are pushed to the physical and mental limits, with training sessions lasting up to fourteen hours a day. Raleigh was able to last long enough from past midnight to morning to solo-pilot Gipsy to the shore of Anchorage before passing out.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * The Drift: '''The process that two Jaeger pilots undergo where their thoughts, emotions, and memories are shared with each other, allowing them to synchronize with both each other and the Jaeger. It allows the neural load to be evenly distributed among the pilots. Equipment * '''I-19 Plasmacasters: '''Particle dispersal cannons that are located on each arm. They fire plasma through a charged carrier rail that can knockback Kaiju and cauterizes their anatomy. * '''Elbow Rockets: Located in the right arm and possibly in the left arm as well. Increases the striking power of Gipsy's punches. * GD6 Chain Swords: Steel-Obsidian alloy chain swords located in each arm, outfitted by Mako during Gipsy's restoration. Able to pierce and slice through Kaiju anatomy in a single strike. Can be used as a whip, but is more often used as a solid blade. * 08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents: Located in the legs. Channels seawater through Gipsy's body to maintain temperature through a circulatory cooling system. Coolant reserves can be used as an improvised weapon to freeze opponents, such as when it was used to freeze Otachi's tail. * 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers: '''Grants smooth bipedal motion and stabilizes aggressor feud. * '''98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives: '''Allows Gipsy’s muscle strands to withstand increased locomotion. * '''Rear Jets: Located on Gipsy's back. Can be used to increase forward momentum and aid in jumping for a limited time. Strong enough to propel Gipsy forward while underwater. * Nuclear Reactor: Gipsy's main source of power. Makes Gipsy resilient to EMP-based attacks. Has a self-destruct mechanic that is powerful enough to permanently close off the Breach and destroy the Kaiju creation facility in the Anteverse. ** Nuclear Vortex Turbine: Part of the Nuclear Reactor and located in the center of Gipsy's chest. Can fire a direct heat blast with enough power to slow down Gipsy's free fall and puncture through Slattern, a Category 5 Kaiju that survived, albeit injured, the point-blank explosion of the nuclear bomb strapped onto Striker Eureka. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Killed later Category level Kaiju that are superior to Trespasser, who can create a 7.1 magnitude earthquake. * Gipsy's Plasmacasters can blast through Kaiju anatomy in large portions. * Wielded an oil tanker like a sword against Otachi. * Broke Otachi's tail, while it was frozen, into pieces with one strike. * Lifted and threw Leatherback, who weighs 2,900 Tons. Speed/Reactions * Dodged Otachi's acid at a relatively close range. * Able to react to and dodge Leatherback's attacks. * Can run at superhuman speeds on land and jump relatively high in the air. Durability/Endurance * Can take hits from numerous different Kaiju. * Endured being smashed and pushed through several large buildings in Hong Kong. * Survived a fall from at least 50,000 feet in the air, although Gipsy used its Nuclear Reactor to slow down its descent. Skill/Intelligence * Rangers are trained in several martial arts, including Greco-Roman/Sumo wrestling, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and boxing. * Raleigh and Mako were evenly matched in Kwoon Combat training, ending in a match score of 3 - 4. * Raleigh fought and completely outmatched Chuck Hansen in one-on-one combat, adapting to Chuck's fighting style as the fight went on. * Mako was the head leader of the Mark III Restoration Program, overlooking the repairs of Gipsy Danger. * Before his retirement, Raleigh had a total of five Kaiju kills alongside Yancy. Powerscaling Due to the way that Pacific Rim works, any feats that are performed by earlier Category level Kaiju and Mark number Jaegers can be scaled to Gipsy Danger as the Kaiju are specifically stated to grow stronger and bigger with each new Kaiju, and the Jaegers are specifically designed to combat said Kaiju. It is also worth noting that Cherno Alpha, despite being a Mark 1 Jaeger, was still able to keep up with and harm later Category level Kaiju, further validating this scaling. Weaknesses * Piloting a Jaeger requires both Raleigh and Mako to be alive and conscious, as the neural load from piloting a Jaeger will be too much for a single pilot to handle. ** Raleigh has been able to solo-pilot Gipsy Danger before and is cited as one of only two known pilots to do such a feat, but it's unknown and possibly unlikely whether Mako can do the same. * Fighting capabilities of Gipsy Danger can be severely limited if either of the pilots latches onto a memory. However, neither Raleigh nor Mako has shown this issue after their first Drift, so this weakness is most likely a nonfactor. * Damage dealt unto Gipsy can be reflected directly onto the pilots as physical pain. Sources * Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim Wiki) * Respect Gipsy Danger (r/respectthreads) * Gipsy Danger Drifts into DEATH BATTLE! (Gipsy Danger DB Bio) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mecha Category:Movie Characters Category:Pacific Rim Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:Island Level Category:Supersonic Category:Hypersonic Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Country Level Category:Large Country Level Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes